


stweet-tooth

by Hope_Loneheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, mikeri week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/pseuds/Hope_Loneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mikeri Week day 1: domestic AU<br/>(sorry, I suck at summarys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stweet-tooth

**Author's Note:**

> behold my one and only fic for mikeri week! I wanted write for the full week but I haven't written for a fanfic for more than a year so lets see just how shitty this turns out >_>;; unbeta'd, again, sorry >_>;
> 
> Firt pic here was the insperation for this fic http://hloneheart.tumblr.com/post/126205519743/eruri-life-artist-nb-do-not-remove-source

Levi though that he had average luck in this life, there were good days and there were bad ones. The problem for the most part seems that those good days and those bad days tended to bunch up. He had a shitty upbringing once again, a possible running theme in his lives but after university things worked out for him. He found a decent job only two years after finishing uni and then five years after that he found his husband 

But today was a bad day. His feet shuffled on the hard concrete floor, body pressed against the metal bars in front of him and he longed for fresh air and the sunlight that was denied to him in this massive windowless brick building that he felt like he had been trapped in for ages. There was a shaking sound off to Levi’s left and he looked over. A fucking 2kg jar of jelly beans in the large hand of his husband turned warden.

 

“Mike… are you an ex-navy man or a fucking 5 year old?”

To Mike’s credit, he still chortled as he tossed the jar into their cart, despite being asked the same question roughly twenty times today. Levi knew going to Costco with Mike was a bad idea; his dumb husband had such a fucking sweet tooth, it was a mystery to Levi how Mike had not lost a single tooth yet. Levi would normally do the shopping on his own but Mike wanted to tag along and Levi had a tough time saying no to that blond scruffy puppy dog look Mike could pull. The shopping trip had started out normal; Levi making his way to the back where all the real food was, and by the time he finished up in the bakery, Levi noticed that his husband was absent. When Levi had his back turned in the meat department he could hear a cascade of items crashing into their cart and when he turn to view the damage, Mike had snuck up behind him and trapped Levi between the cart and his massive body. 

Levi craned his head up to look at Mike and the blond gave him a sheepish grin. Mike was not going to let Levi free to put the junk back so Levi’s face turned into an unreadable slate. Mike started pushing the cart and Levi forward. The worst part of it was when others looked over and probably though it was Levi who dumped the pile of junk into their cart like some junk-hyped teen. Levi held his mask of indifference as he could hear older women talking about how that man shouldn’t let his kid get so much junk food. Levi would have loved to point out it was his husband who wanted the shit but the way Mike huddled over him didn’t help appearances. 

 

Levi was somehow smaller in this life, not shorter mind you; and he would quickly point that out to anyone they meet from that past life. He was just smaller, less muscle mass and still little fat. After all, while he struggled at the start of this life he didn’t have to fend for himself and fight tooth and nail to survive; but a single unskilled mother could only make so much on her own and the government didn’t help a whole lot. That was only part of the problem when it came to going out in public with Mike. Mike was bigger in this life; both in height and mass. Coming up from a good upbringing and lots of sports in school and still carrying a sense of duty that led him to join the navy made him one big man.

 

A big man who was a five year old at heart apparently, Levi though as he sighed. Mike pushed them along to the checkout, giving Levi a kiss on the top of his head before finally freeing him. Levi relaxed his face and gave a small smile as they started unloading items onto the conveyor belt. Levi handed the woman his membership card and as always, she did a quick double take before starting to scan the items. While he was roughly the size of a teen, one look at his face showed that he was indeed an adult. 

“345.32 please”

Levi paid for the items and looked behind him to find Mike, but his husband had run off once again. Levi took hold of the cart and looked past the till to find Mike buying two ice cream cones.

“Levi!”

Mike held both in one hand and waved over to an open table. Levi parked the cart in view of the table and sat down across from Mike, taking one of the cones. Levi drew Mike attention over to the cart and looked him in the eyes

“Have anything to say for yourself, mister?” 

Mike gave Levi another sheepish grin “heh.. Sorry, but don’t pretend like you don’t have a sweet tooth too”

Levi gave an indigent snort as he started licking at the ice cream, chocolate side first. They finished their post shopping treat and packed everything away into their suv, Mike in the driver side and Levi riding shotgun. Before Mike turned the engine on, Levi leaded over the console and gave Mike a kiss.

“Thanks for helping out today”

Mike gave a short laugh and a warm smile

“Thanks for putting up with my sweet-tooth, sugar.”


End file.
